


The Problematic Fave

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there is always a severe lack of Octavian drabbles in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tis The Season

By some meteorological miracle of the Gods, it always snowed during the holidays in New Rome.

Octavian pulled the collar on his coat up to cover more of his neck and hugged himself as he made his way down the streets of New Rome. Most Romans were probably spending the holidays inside their homes with their friends and families, sitting around the dinner table enjoying the nice, warm, home-cooked meals. Laughing and making warm memories that will last for a long time.

After the war, somehow he had survived, Octavian was brought before the Roman and Greek Council on trial for his crimes. He was removed from the legion and discontinued as the augur of New Rome. They would allow him to stay and live in his apartment, but he was never allowed to visit Camp Half-Blood on their campers exchange programs, nor was he allowed to be involved with Camp Jupiter´s training or council meetings. In all honesty he had been surprised at how light his sentence had been. At the time. A few weeks after the fact he realized what he had been condemned to. He was no longer useful as a soldier, his gifts were considered worthless, and his friends vanished. Sure some had tried to stay, but when you don’t see your friends for weeks and you have no more common interests or topics to talk about, how long can you stay friends?

Anyway, after the war with Gaea, Frank and Reyna set up programs with the Greek Camp counselors, every month Romans who weren’t in the school system of New Rome would travel up to New York and spend the month with the Greeks, learning their culture, forming bonds. At the same time, Greeks headed up here, where depending on their age they would become either exchange students at the schools or join the legion for a time. It was a good system, he himself was very impressed.

As to where Octavian was in his life, well, that was complicated. Once he was given the sentence, he was angry. Mostly because they had given him such a weak punishment, he felt as if they had underestimated him. The fact that Jackson, Grace, Di Angelo, and those other graecus had condemned him left a bad taste in his mouth. He went home, bitter and enraged, breaking anything he came in contact with after he opened his door. It wasn’t as if he had a family to return to, at least, not anymore. His brother had died in the War with Krios. His parents had been long gone. Yet, after his tantrum he realized that maybe he shouldn’t have thrown every cup and plate in the house.

Being removed from the legion and denied his auguries, he was left with a lot of free time. At first he decided that he should just go to school. Apply to The University of New Rome and figure out a purposeful career. And so he did. A month in college and he realized that school in New Rome was no longer an option. Not only were most of his friends not his friends anymore, but the ones who were didn’t have time for him. They were stretched between their schoolwork, their legionary activities, and their other non convict friends. So he spent most of his days alone. And those were the good days. With the exchange programs, he quickly realized that going to the same school with people he tried to annihilate might not be the best idea. And so just before September turned to October, he left. He then considered getting a job. And for weeks he tried, he genuinely tried, but man was it disheartening. Everywhere he went, they turned him down. Some places lied and said they were already over-staffed, some didn’t hold back and simply told him they didn’t hire traitors of the legion.

Luckily he didn’t need to rely on a job for income. His parents had been slightly well-to-do and left him a good amount of money and the legion had paid him during his service, so all that money was saved as well. His problem was money, his problem was his boredom. In these few months after the war he has spent the majority of time alone. He honestly has no idea how Di Angelo did it for as long as he did. All this time to reflect and pick out every little thing he did wrong. It was exhausting. With no one at home, not even an animal, he was in a permanent state of isolation. He noticed after the thirtieth failed job venture that he had begun to sleep more and more. He would wake up, but getting out of bed would take sometimes over an hour to accomplish. He ate less, not like he was a poster child of health before, but still it was alarming. His thoughts had taken a vicious turn. They had gone from holding him up, to critiquing every thing he said, he did, hell even what he looked like.

All he knew was that if he stayed in New Rome any longer, he would go insane. Walking up to his door he stuffed his hand in his pocket, shuffling around for his key when he heard rustling noises behind him. He managed to get the key out and unlock his door when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He tensed and turned around, startled suddenly at seeing someone who he believed had forgotten about his entire existence.

¨Grace.¨

To his surprise Jason had the gall to smile sheepishly. ¨Hey Octavian. How, um, how have you been doing?¨ He asked as shivered slightly, whether due to the cold or the nerves, Octavian wasn’t sure. He brought his hands up to his mouth to heat the up, rubbing them together. Octavian sighed.

¨What do you really want Grace? It’s Christmas Eve, shouldn’t you be celebrating with your friends?¨

Jason huffed a laugh. ¨Most of them are at Camp Half-Blood. Percy is with his girlfriend and both their families. Piper is with her Dad. I know Reyna is having a Christmas party for the campers who don’t have families to spend the holiday with. It was very nice, I stopped by for a little bit. Good snacks.¨

¨Did Mr. McLean decide you couldn’t spend the holiday with them, or are you scared of your girlfriend’s father?¨ Octavian asked all the while smirking, leaning against the door frame. He watched as Jason smiled a sad smile.

¨We’re not together anymore actually. Broke up a week or two after the war.¨

¨Ah.¨ Octavian looked down. ¨That still doesn’t explain why you’re here.¨

¨Actually I thought that maybe you would like someone to spend the night with?¨ Jason stared at Octavian as his words slowly sunk into his brain.

¨Are you kidding me?¨ Octavian huffed, angered and finished opening his door. He rushed inside and slammed the door as Jason tried to stop him. He banged on the door.

¨Octavian open up, I know you’re not spending the holidays with anyone. I didn’t think you´d want to be alone.¨

¨I´m not a fucking charity case Grace, I don´t need your pity. Furthermore I´m not a last resort because all your friends ditched you.¨ Jason rolled his eyes.

¨You´re not my last resort Octavian. I chose not to go to the other parties. I wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you. I know you’ve had it rough since you were removed from the legion, I know you’ve been alone. I don´t want you to be alone tonight. Please.¨

¨Why do you care? When have you cared?¨

¨Since I helped you go to the infirmary when you twisted your ankle when we were training. I was six and you were 7 or 8. You fell during sword practice. You took off your sneakers and your ankle was swollen and starting to bruise. You started sniffling, and I walked up to you and asked if you wanted me to take you to the infirmary. At first you tried to say no, but then you nodded your head. By then you were crying a little so wiped your eyes with my sweater sleeve and you got on my back. It took about ten minutes to get to the infirmary, but when we got there they took care of you and you told me your name. It was the first real moment we met.¨ Silence. ¨I remember Octavian. I remember everything. The history homework, sword practice, your first real augury and how much you cried, I remember everything. I remember you, us. I remember us, Octavian.¨

He could here some sniffling coming from behind the door. He just wanted to break it down and hold him. Be there for him, never leave again.

¨That´s not fair.¨ Octavian choked out.  ¨You can’t just remember and come back like nothing happened. You were gone Grace, fucking gone, I couldn’t function for days. I searched everyday for you, I nearly drove myself crazy. And then you showed up, on a Greek warship, with some Greek girl hanging on your arm. If you being gone hadn’t done me in, it was that moment when I saw you again that did. Like having left behind all your friends, leaving me behind had meant nothing to you. And then you were against me, and I was alone. You can’t just stand outside my door and tell me you remember, that doesn’t fix anything. That doesn’t make everything better.¨

¨Open the door.¨

¨No.¨

¨Please, open the door. I’m here now. I remember now. I´m trying to fix us, at least let me try. ¨

¨I can´t Grace. Just go away!¨

¨Say that to my face. You don´t think we can fix this, fine. But I won’t leave until you tell me that you don’t love me anymore. Tell me you no longer have any feelings for me whatsoever, that you’re over me, over us. That you’re over a 10 year friendship that turned into something more!¨ He waited for a while it seemed to him. He backed away from the door when he heard the door knob jiggle. Slowly the door opened, Octavian stood with his arms crossed, winter coat long gone. He eyes were red and puffy, despite his attempt to appear calm and collect. He looked at Jason and for a moment he really believed that Octavian might have moved on. But then Jason watched as Octavian´s lips began to quiver and his eyes watered. He watched as Octavian broke eye contact and hugged himself, trying to retain warmth as a gust of wind blew past.

¨I-I can’t tell you that.¨  He sobbed. ¨It’s not like I haven’t tried to forget you. I did, I really did. But I can´t. I don’t know what it is Grace, you’re everyone’s favorite. Even mine.¨ He sobbed bringing his sleeve up to wipe his eyes. In two steps Jason was right in front him, grabbing his wrist in one hand and using the other one to wipe away Octavian´s tears, resting it on his cheek after he was done.

¨I like being your favorite, more than anyone else´s.¨

¨Jason.¨ He whispered. Jason felt relief when he heard Octavian use his name and, letting go of his wrist, brought his other hand to Octavian’s face and tilted his to bring their lips together. The kiss was slow and sweet, the both of them relearning the other.

When they pulled away they looked at each other and huffed out a laugh.

¨Guess I’m still as dramatic as ever.¨ Jason rested his arms on Octavian’s waist.

¨Dramatic yes, but what´s the holidays without a little drama?¨ They both laughed. To anyone else they might have looked like two idiots looking to catch a cold, but to them they were happy and together again. And that’s all that mattered.

¨Am I invited into your home?¨ Octavian looked at the door still wide open allowing the cold air in and then back at Jason.

¨It´s only home when you’re here.¨ Jason nodded. ¨Then let´s go home shall we.¨ Octavian smiled and led him inside.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled on Octavian’s couch, drinking eggnog from plastic cups and watching Christmas movies. The apartment was warm and cozy, they were wrapped up in each other’s arms, commenting every now and then on the accuracy of the movies and the probability of Santa existing since the Gods existed. Somewhere between the third and fourth movie Octavian fell asleep, his head resting on Jason’s chest. Jason looked down at his head and smiled, happy to see the blonde so calm and peaceful. He pulled the blanket up to cover Octavian´s shoulders wrapping his arms around him and getting comfortable. He was not moving from this couch for a while. He planted a kiss on the crown of Octavian´s head.

¨Merry Christmas Octavian.¨

 

 


	2. Cookie Dough and Kisses

“I can’t believe Reyna is making us bake cookies. Who does that?” Jason snorted.

 

“Do you really want to be the one to tell Reyna her idea is stupid?” Octavian visible blanched and shook his head.

 

“Let’s just get this over with alright. The less time we spend together, the better I’ll be.” Jason smirked as he made eye contact with the pale augur. He could always tell when he was lying.

 

“Sure.” He said mockingly. He most certainly did not miss the scarlet blush that adorned Octavian’s cheeks.

 

He was not blushing. It was simply that the heater in the kitchen was turned on too high. Or maybe the oven was heating the space much too quickly. Because it had absolutely nothing to do with the way Jason had said ‘sure’, in a way that suggested that he caught his bluff. Or the fact that he had stared into his eyes with a look that said ‘Gotcha.’ Nope, definitely wasn’t that at all.

 

Gods, he hated having crushes.

 

He knew that this was Reyna’s attempt at playing matchmaker. Honestly he appreciated the concern, she was always looking after him, after Jason, and the legion. But locking them in a kitchen, in her apartment, to make Christmas cookies for the legion holiday party, well that was taking it a step too far. And so cliché. Though, he guessed as he looked at Jason rolling the dough, tongue out in concentration, that it wasn’t the worst way to spend the evening.

 

* * *

 

If someone would have told him that Octavian could look peaceful while wearing a christmas themed apron and maneuvering snowman cookie cutters, Jason would have laughed hysterically. But as it so happened, there he was, content and calm, two words that were rarely ever used with the augur. Jason would have probably continued to stare for a while longer had it not been for Octavian’s voice startling him.

 

“Jason, can you start making some more cookie dough for the next batch.”

 

“Way ahead of you.” Octavian straightened from his hunched over position, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Really? I’d say I was impressed, but I’d be lying.” Jason rolled his eyes, then got an idea.

 

“Do you want to see how lovely my dough looks.” He walked over to the other blonde, grinning from ear to ear. Octavian seemed oblivious.

 

“Really Grace, honestly you’re such a child. Can’t you just behA-H!” He yelped when he felt something gooey land on his nose. Jason, he saw, was laughing uncontrollably, clutching his abdomen with one hand as the other held onto the bowl. Octavian glared at him.

“Jason!”

 

“I can’t...your face..it was priceless.” He managed, in between gasps for air and more laughter. The legacy of Apollo huffed in annoyance and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the dough off of his nose.

 

“Let me help you with that.” Hysterical Jason was all gone, replaced by the Jason that was there early. The one who stood tall and confident. Cocky and predatory. He closed in on Octavian, grabbing the hand that held the paper towel, leaning forward and eating the dough right off his nose. Octavian squeaked when he felt a hot, moist tongue swirl around his cold nose. He shivered when his mouth tightened to suck up the dough. Jason leaned back to look at Octavian, a shit eating grin plastered on his unforgivable face. On the outside he appeared to be relishing in Octavian’s flustered reaction, but on the inside. I can’t believe I did that.

 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Octavian screeched. Yep, leave it to him to know all of Jason’s inner thoughts. Plan B.

 

“What? I was cleaning up my mess, like a good, proper Roman soldier.” He blinked and looked as innocent as possible. Octavian didn’t buy and therefore grabbed a fistful of flour and flunk it at the demigod’s face. Jason spit out the flour that landed into his mouth and opened his eyes to see Octavian smirking triumphantly.

 

“Ah. I see you’re being very mature about this. Well then if that is the case,” he grabbed some dough from the bowl and smeared it on Octavian’s face, “have a little more.”

 

Naturally this conflict could only be solved in a food fight. More flour, dough, and eggs were wasted in the process of this resolution. Not that either of them cared.

 

“Ha!”

 

“Take that!”

 

“No, not the face, anything but the face!”

 

Somewhere, somehow Octavian managed to get the bulkier of the two down to the floor, straddling him, an egg held precariously over his head.

 

“Do you surrender?” Jason looked him, his stare reminding the augur that he was indeed a son of Jupiter.

 

“Never.” He growled, using Octavian’s shock to throw him off balance. Octavian yelped as Jason flipped them over to straddle him instead. He looked at Octavian's flour and egg covered hair and started laughing, a contagious laugh that soon caught up to Octavian. And they laughed and laughed for a good while. At how ridiculous they were being, at how much fun they were having, and at how comfortable they felt next to each other. Their laughter died down after a while and they settled for quiet huffs and silent breathes, catching each other’s eyes. Jason´s eyes flickered to Octavian’s lips.

 

¨You, um, have a chocolate chip on your face, above your lip.¨ Octavian stuck his tongue out to lick the chocolate chip into his mouth.

 

¨That’s no fair, sharing is caring.¨ And he leaned down to meet his lips. Octavian gasped and Jason pushed his tongue inside, swirling it around to find the half melted chocolate chip. Once captured and secured, he hummed and pulled back.

 

“Tasty.” He smirked and licked his lips. Octavian on the other hand got red and hid behind his hands, embarrassed. Jason gently wrapped his hands around Octavian’s wrists and brought them down slowly, then proceeded to kiss him on the nose. Octavian squeaked again.

 

“You’re cute.” He leaned forward for another kiss when he heard knocking.

 

“Are you guys done with the cookies yet?” They heard Reyna shout from behind the door.

 

It was at this particular moment that they realized the mess and destruction they had made. Somehow there had been no cookies in the oven and the ones that had already been baked seemed to have escaped the food fight unscathed. But the flour was everywhere, on the floor, in their hair, and on Reyna’s cape. Egg and dough were also in that mix. Looking at each other they gulped.

 

“Well, it was nice being able to kiss you before our death. I’m a little bummed out that our relationship as been cut so short though.” Octavian blinked up at him.

 

“Wait, really?”

 

“Really what?” Octavian turned his head to look at anything but Jason’s blue eyes.

 

“About being in a relationship. You really want to be in one, with me?” He knew he sounded small and fragile, which pissed him off because Octavian was anything but small and fragile. He suddenly felt a hand on his chin gently guiding him to look ahead into those electric blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’d like to be in a relationship with you. I like you, a lot actually, and I know you like me too. So, if you accept, I would like to be your boyfriend.” Octavian’s response was to grab Jason’s face and pull it closer to his.

 

“Yes, I’d like that.” He whispered and their lips met once more, just as Reyna managed to unlock the door.

  
Well, at least they would always have cookie dough and kisses.


	3. Snow Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were trying to make a snow angel but the snow is too deep and you can’t get back up and i’m trying to decide whether to keep laughing at you or help you” AU - thought I'd give it a try.

Luke knew he was an asshole. He wasn’t the worst kind of asshole, but he was aware of the fact that he was slightly asshole-ish. One could venture to say he was a halfway asshole. But then again so was Octavian. In fact out of the two of them, Octavian’s asshole levels reached over 9000 on good days. So was it really his fault that he couldn’t stop laughing at the fact that Octavian was stuck inside the snow after his failed attempt at making a snow angel. He thinks not.

“Stop laughing you insufferable lamp post and help me up!” He heard Octavian shriek from inside his body shaped hole in the snow. 

“I can’t....” He wheezed and dissolved into another fit, because honestly this was hilarious. He heard Octavian groan and decided, maybe now he should help him. He got to where Octavian was stuck and upon seeing his red cheeks and frustrated facial expression he was reduced to pointing and laughing. Perhaps, though he would deny it, some knee slapping was involved.

“You look so helpless! Oh man, this is great.” He could feel the pale augur roll his eyes. 

“Luke!” He whined and man did that do things to his pants. Coughing the rest of his laughter, he planted one foot on either side of the Octavian indented snow and grabbed the whining blonde by his coat, pulling him into a sitting position. Octavian huffed and looked at Luke. 

“That wasn’t very nice.” He reprimanded as he was taken by the hand and brought up to stand. Luke patted some of the snow off of his hat and coat, bringing his hands to Octavian’s cheeks. He pouted, eyes blinking innocently at him and Octavian resisted the urge to roll his eyes once more. 

“I’m sorry. Do you forgive me?” The augur huffed, crossing his arms. 

“No, I’m cold and you laughed at me.” The older teen caressed the younger one’s red cheeks, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his forehead. He leaned back, his blue eyes darkening as he looked into the other’s.

“I can think of a way to make you warm.” He leaned forward once more, this time brushing his mouth across the augur’s cold ears. “Very warm, hot even.” He felt Octavian shiver, not sure if it was from the cold or his words.

“Well, let’s see about this idea of yours. If you do a good job, I might even forgive you. Keyword there: might.” Octavian challenged, stepping away from Luke to see his face.  
Just as he thought, that smug smirk was there. On his face. Like always.

“I’ll definitely try my best.” And he led him inside.


	4. A Number of Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You work at a fast restaurant and I go there everyday because you are the cutest cashier I have ever seen please take my number before I gain more weight” AU - Picking up cashiers at fast food joints? Definitely a Valdez thing.

Today was the day. Today was the day that Leo Valdez, bad boy extraordinaire, would grow the cojones to ask the sarcastic, yet gorgeous Mighty Empire cashier, Octavian for his number. 

“Welcome to the Mighty Empire. How may I take your order?” His eyes looked bored and dull reciting the same old intro he had to do for every customer. It was that cute, scratch that hot, Spanish kid again. Honestly, he didn’t understand how this kid always managed to catch him at work, not that he minded. His face was always welcomed near his face. How did he manage not to gain any weight from all his ventures? Seriously, this could not be healthy. But here he was, once more, probably ordering the number 3 special with fries and barbecue sauce.

“Can I get a number 3 special with some fries and barbecue sauce,” Yep, there it was. “and your number.” And his number of course. Wait.

“Excuse me?” He looked into the warm pools of chocolate that were Valdez’s eyes, trying to catch the joke, because he honestly couldn’t be serious. Said latino simply smiled.

“Your number. Phone number to be exact.” If Octavian kept up with his look of disbelief, Leo would have to make a tactical getaway. He could feel his confidence slipping but he had to stay strong. Or else Piper would make fun of him, again. And he would remain single, again.

Octavian could only blink. It wasn’t like he didn’t know who Valdez was. Besides the constant Mighty Empire trips, he had him in some of his classes. He was smart, real smart, especially when it came to mechanics and computers. And his hands. He was always moving his hands. Even right now, he was busily tapping on the counter, trying to keep his excitement in tact. On top of that, he was gorgeous. He was tall, lanky but lean as well, especially his arms from all the heavy lifting from his projects. His skin was dark golden color, like melted honey, and he had the cutest curls Octavian had ever seen on any adult male. Ever. He was popular too, not majorly, but knowing who he knew, Jackson, Grace, Chase, Ramirez, he was part of an elite clique. And he was funny. In their shared history class, he could hear him cracking jokes left and right, making the small group around them laugh. Sure, his humor was dark and cynical at times, but to the blond cashier who was sleep deprived between homework and work, that was perfect. So what in the gods name was he doing over here asking for his number.

“Are you making fun of me?” He whispered, because honestly he thought Leo was one of the sweeter guys in Jackson’s group, but maybe he thought wrong. How could he throw his feelings in his face like that. Did he know Octavian liked him?

Now it was Leo’s turn to blink like an owl. He didn’t get it, why would Octavian think he’s joking. Unless, he thought Leo was out of his mind. He sobered at the thought. Of course, why would Octavian go out with a guy like him. He wasn’t anything special. The pale blonde probably was interested in guys like Percy, or Jason, not scrawny kids like himself.

“Fine, I get it, you’re not interested. Sorry I asked.” He turned around, ready to just be done with the joint. No more Mighty Empire for a while. Damn, he loved those hamburgers though. But his heart felt like it was collapsing in on itself, and he didn’t want anyone to see it.

“Wait!” He heard Octavian call behind him. He took a deep breath and turned around. 

“Look, I get it. You’re out of my league. I’m just going to walk out of here with the remaining shards of my dignity and mourn over a tub of ice cream. Alright. No need to feel bad. You obviously know your worth. I on the other hand have overestimated min- Ow!” He rubbed his head from where the empty paper cup hit him. He bent over and picked up the cup, ready to shout at Octavian, because he got it, he’s not worth it, that doesn’t mean you throw things. Then he noticed the black marker.

There on the cup, in what was so clearly the blond’s hand writing, was his number. The all glorious and wondrous ten digit code that would unlock so many doors. He looked up at the cashier, who was blushing a most bright shade of red. 

“I thought you were being an asshole and making fun of my feelings. If anyone is out of anybody’s league it’s me. So, um, there. My number, and um I think your order is ready. You know, and um, you, um need to-” He stopped babbling when he realized Leo was once more in front of him, smiling sheepishly.

“Well, I guess we’re both idiots.” He laughed. 

“Yeah, I guess we are.” He smiled softly, icy blue eyes shyly meeting warm chocolate ones. 

Leo finished paying for his order and gathered his food, but not before pulling Octavian forward and pecking him on the cheek. Octavian once again turned a shade of red, similar to that of the Coca-Cola logos and squeaked. Leo laughed and bounced out, yelling through the doors.

“Talk to you later, sweetie.”

When he got into his car, Piper was staring at him, a knowing look in her eyes. His best friend was some type of love expert, but man was she terrifying. And way too all knowing, like Aphrodite herself. You couldn’t hide your love from Piper McLean.

“That took way too much time.”

“You can’t rush true love, Pipes.” She rolled her eyes. “Guess not.” 

He went to turn the car on, his eyes glancing into the fast food joint one last time. He saw who he thought was Dakota sling his arm around Octavian’s shoulder, seemingly congratulating him. Gwen was at his other side wiggling her eyebrows suggestively bringing a blush to Leo’s face and causing the pale boy to bury his face in his hands. Dakota and Gwen laughed, and Octavian lifted his face just in time to catch Leo’s gaze. He smiled softly and Leo felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He smiled back, and turned the key in the ignition. 

That was the day. That was the day Leo Valdez, bad boy extraordinaire, grew the cojones to ask the sarcastic, yet gorgeous Mighty Empire cashier, Octavian for his number.


	5. Remind Me Of Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to see this OT3 anywhere, I decided to fix that. Someone save my soul. Jastaviercy
> 
> This was loosely based on this prompt: Person A, B, and C are in a relationship and B loves A and C, and they love B, but A and C hate each other but tolerate each other for A’s sake.

To say Octavian was stressed was an understatement. In fact he was slowly reaching a point of insanity. The cause of his frustrations: his boyfriends. Yes, boyfriends. The best of both worlds he would usually joke, but today they were probably the worst. The son of Poseidon and the son of Jupiter on a general basis got along great. Except when he was in the picture. Why? Octavian attributed the constant pissing contest to the fact that besides both being naturally competitive, they were also their fathers’ sons. They sought to own, to possess. Anyone who thought either of them were vanilla beans of sugar and sunshine were often mistaken. They had their dark moments and Octavian loved them. He loved being able to let go of his control, not having to worry about what was happening, allowing himself to be handled by either of them, trusting them. He yearned for it. And it wasn’t enough to just have one, no he needed both of them in his life. They completed him in their own, respective ways. That’s why he suggested that they form a relationship, because he knew they enjoyed each other, they enjoyed him, and he enjoyed them. But somewhere along the lines it had become like a game between them, to see who out dominate the other, who could control him the most. At first it was interesting, he would admit. The idea of two of the strongest demigods fighting for his attention was flattering. But now, he felt more like a trophy than anything else. They didn’t even really pay him any mind. It had stopped being ‘let’s make Octavian happy’ to ‘I’m more macho than you are.’ At times he felt like he was intruding on them and their special bond. Like he was the odd man out. Like he didn’t belong with either of them. What if they got bored of him and decided that angering each other was better. More passion, rougher sex. He sighed, wondering why he ever thought he could compete with either of them.

He slowly lifted himself off the couch, making as little noise as possible so as to not disrupt the argument the other two were having in their shared room. He tied his shoes, grabbed his backpack, and headed out the door for some fresh air. Anything to keep his mind off the dark thoughts that clouded his mind. Half of him hoped that they would realize that he was gone and come try and find him. The other half thought that they wouldn’t notice until one of them got horny. Honestly who did he think he was competing with them.

He made his way down the street he lived on and stopped in the little cafe. Inside the atmosphere was warm and welcoming, much better than the atmosphere at home. He walked to the counter and ordered a latte handing the man on the other side some coins. He didn’t have to wait long for his drink, so when he got it he found a nice table by the window and enjoyed his drink. That is until some guy sat in front of him. There wasn’t anything really interesting about this guy, he had dark hair and dark eyes, but they gleamed maliciously. They narrowed while looking at Octavian, like he was prey.

“Well, if it isn’t the augur of New Rome, what brings you here?” He prodded, mouth stretched into a sinister smirk. Octavian blinked, unaffected by his tone.

“Obviously I’m enjoying a drink or was. Tell me João, is your brain as bad as your eyes, or are you just naturally an idiot?¨

The man in front of him barked a laugh. ¨You're lucky you're cute. Tell me do those two big shots treat you right? Bet I could fill you up better than they can.¨ He wiggled his eyebrows and Octavian grimaced.

¨You're vile and now you've ruined my appetite. I'm leaving.¨ He quickly got up heading for the door. He did not want to be there any longer. He felt like he was being picked apart with his eyes. Urgh, that man made his skin crawl. He was suddenly jarred back by a hand on his upper arm.

¨Where do you think you're going? I thought we could chat a little more.¨ He turned around to see that João had followed him outside.

¨Let me go you complete disgrace for a Roman.¨ He growled as an attempt to scare off the other. Octavian could fight, but his skills paled in comparison to his verbal prowess. Of course João must have sensed this because his smirked got wider and he pulled Octavian closer to his chest. He pressed his nose into Octavian's hair, making a display of sniffing it.

¨Smell so sweet. I could eat you all up.” He whispered into his ear, holding Octavian still as he squirmed in his grip. ¨I think I get the appeal about you. You seem so strong and intimidating, but in reality you're just a little bitch.¨

In a blink of an eye he saw Percy wind his fist back and swing at João, landing it right on his cheek. He recoiled from impact, luckily letting go of Octavian's arm. He fell back into Jason's chest. He looked up and saw that the son of Jupiter had embraced his father's intimidating look.

¨I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but if you ever lay a hand on him ever again Jason and I will do more than break your face.¨ The dumbass stood up and went to charge after Percy, but Jason had other plans. He pushed Octavian towards the son of the sea, who caught him with ease, and then sucker punched the asshole on his other cheek, knocking him back to the ground. He stayed there whimpering, especially when Jason crouched down and whispered, ¨I know about a lot of shit you've done behind the legions back. Don't make me use it.¨ And with that he stood up and grabbed Octavian's arm, dragging him away.

Throughout this whole ordeal Octavian felt this sense of doom. Now, he´s pissed off Jason and Percy on various occasions. He has sometimes annoyed both at once. But he has never, ever pissed of both boys. Now, with both digging their nails on each arm, he knew he fucked up. MInd you, all he had wanted was some quiet and his latte. The latter of which was left inside the café when he tried to escape. Somehow they managed to look pleasant, because citizens of New Rome were waving to all of them as they made their way back. Once they got past the apartment lobby and the door to their apartment shut, the story changed. Whatever polite demeanor they had in place outside melted off and they practically though him inside.

Shit. Was one of the many thoughts running through Octavian's mind at this moment. He was really confused. Honestly it wasn't his fault, nobody asks to get hit on. Especially by a creep, but it didn't seem that either of his boys were going to listen. He felt angry too. Aren't they supposed to trust him? Aren't they supposed to hear him out and not assume stupid things? Aren't they supposed to make sure he was alright, at least and then yell at him? And somewhere deep, deep down he felt fear. Not for himself mind you, he could handle whatever they threw at him physically. What he was dreading was their decision. What if they found he was more of a nuisance than anything else. What if they decided to take a break, or worse end it all. Kick me out. It´s make sense, right?

¨I can't believe you left us without telling us!¨ Jason was the first to speak, frustration entangled in his voice.

¨Of all the stupid shit you've done, this is ridiculous! You're such a handful sometimes!¨ Percy shouted.

They are mad, he thought. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be a part of this group. He was a legacy after all, aside from his prophetic gift, which he thought was a joke most of the time, he was practically mortal. A regular Roman. Plain Jane. Next to those two, he blended into the background. So what was the point? Why prolong his pain and their frustration any longer? Why was he even here? They're going to tell him they don't love him anymore and that it was a mistake getting together. They're going to say he isn't worth their time, and that he was worthless. That´s what´s going to happen next. And then he´s going to pick up the remains of his heart and carry them out the door.

He must have been zoned out for a while, because all of a sudden he was brought back to reality with Percy shaking him.

¨Well? Are you even listening to us? Gods, you're an asshole!¨ Octavian couldn't help it really. He hated doing it, he hated looking weak. But his chest hurt, and his head was filled with bad thoughts, and he was still a little jumpy from the café scene.

¨I´m sorry.¨ He sobbed into his hands. He felt someone, he assumes Percy, wrap their arms around his shoulders as he continued to sob.

Percy looked back at Jason in confusion. Jason rolled his eyes.

¨I can't believe you made him cry.¨  

¨I didn't mean to.¨

The son of Jupiter walked over to his boyfriends started running his fingers through the blonde's hair.

¨Octavian, why are you apologizing?¨ He spoke softly to the crying boy. Percy felt him mumbling into his chest. ¨We can´t hear you if you speak only to my pecs.¨ Jason snorted.

¨Really Jackson?¨

¨I´m trying to get him to laugh.¨ He felt Octavian pull back and wipe furiously at his eyes. He looked at both of them before fixating his eyes on the ground.

¨I'm sorry, I´m a hassle. Maybe you guys would be better without me.¨ He let out a watery chuckle. ¨I mean what am I compared to you guys? You guys are like superheroes and I´m me.¨

Jason was the first to react to what Octavian had just said. He reached out and took Octavian's face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes.

¨How long have you felt this way?¨ He watched as Octavian's lips quivered and he shut his eyes.

¨A while.¨ He choked out. ¨You guys have been fighting a lot and I thought that maybe you guys had decided that you didn't need me anymore. That I was imposing on you both. And I didn´t know if it was just you guys being competitive or if you guys preferred to fight with each other then have me around. And then you guys would spend our date nights arguing instead of enjoying them and I just didn't know.¨ He was sobbing hard again, and Jason wrapped his arms around him, rubbing circles on his back.

Percy sucked in a deep breathe and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't stupid, he had realized that Jason and his arguments were having an effect on Octavian. But he had thought it was annoyance, not this paranoid fear that they were going to leave him. He knew how Octavian felt about being inadequate compared to the majority of the legion, especially Jason and him.

¨Octavian, were not leaving you. We love you, honestly. I'm sorry that are fighting had gotten to you this way, but why didn't you tell us? We would have figured something out.¨ Jason felt Octavian stiffen.

¨Octavian, are you afraid of us?¨ Jason asked. Realization dawned on Percy, that perhaps that was the reason the usually opinionated augur stayed quiet during their arguments. The augur pulled back again, taking in a shaky breath before answering.

¨I wouldn't say afraid, but something keeps me from interfering. I don't really know what it is. I feel like I can´t say anything, like if I open my mouth you'll get angry I interfered. Like I´m not supposed to be here, with you guys. Like I´m a nuisance. Like I'm useful for sex, and that's pretty much it sometimes.¨

All was quiet, everyone taking in what Octavian had just come forth with. He let out a yelp when Percy picked him up bridal style and carried him into their shared room, Jason following behind. The son of Jupiter lifted up the covers as Percy laid the pale blond down. They both got in bed, one of each side of him and Jason pulled the covers up over them. They were going to have to change the sheets tomorrow because of their shoes, but right now that didn't matter. What matter was that Octavian was being held close on both sides. And Percy was kissing his face and Jason was whispering sweet words into his ears. And they were trying to transfer all their love into him, so that he would feel it and believe it, and maybe get rid of that notion that they would ever get rid of him.

¨I got some bad news for you Octavian.¨ They both felt him stiffen in their arms and Percy glared at Jason, who in return gave him a look that told him to relax.

¨You´re not getting rid of us that easily. We love you, a lot. We freaked out when we realized you weren't here when we were arguing. Something felt off. And when we went outside and saw you getting manhandled by that punk, we got scared.¨

¨He´s right. If you wanted us to stop fighting we would have stopped, you don't have to be afraid of us.¨ Octavian nodded, feeling better knowing that he had been wrong. His boys loved him and he loved them. ¨I love you.¨ He whispered to both of them. And that's how the three of them fell asleep. Wrapped up together in each other's arms, feeling warm and loved.

 

 


	6. Fridays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a sinner, but I figured why the hell not. Enjoy the smutty putty.
> 
> Percy/Octavian or Pertavian

Percy quite liked Fridays.

It was the end of the week. He could sleep in the next day if he avoided Reyna in Neptune’s Temple. He got to hang out with Hazel and Frank at the local pizza joint in downtown New Rome. And he got to relieve the week’s tension.

“You’re insufferable.”

The sounds of ruffling clothes and heavy panting filled the dark, secluded corner of Jupiter’s temple. The augur felt the son Poseidon chuckle against his collarbone. 

“Funny that you say that since you’re the one that suggested our little activity here.”

Percy continued his ministrations, marking up the legacy’s neck, shoulders, and chest. He heard Octavian huff above him and tightened his grip on his hips, only satisfied when the augur’s huff turned into a gasp of pain. He craved this part of the week. Every Friday, on his orders, the blond legacy would waltz right into his arms and onto his dick. 

He longed for these days where he got to control the augur, a man who seemed to be in control at all times. He loved watching him break, tears in his eyes, asking - no - begging Percy to fuck him harder. He loved the pain that came when Octavian clawed at his back. The way the augur tightened around his length, causing him to pound into him like a vicious animal. (He never took him dry, if only for his own benefit).

The purple, red bruises claiming his body to the son of the sea god, marks he tried to hide so well. He would relish the way Octavian’s face would blush when someone saw the marks and commented. Percy would make sure that the augur could catch his eye. His favorite part though was the sounds Octavian let out. Deep, throaty moans, soft gasps, and his personal favorite, was the whine he’d make when Percy purposefully stopped right as the augur was close. Said blond would then plead, beg even, for him to continue. At moments like these Percy could get him to say anything he wanted. Naturally, he’d comply, pounding back into the Roman, if only to satisfy himself. He’d hit his sweet spot, repeatedly, bite into his soft neck, right at the junction with his collarbone. Octavian would let out a long, deep moan, head thrown back, nails scraping at his shoulders, eyes shut.

After that he’d become boneless, grunting softly as Percy continuously thrusted into him. Once it seemed like an eternity passed Percy would stiffen and groan into the flesh of Octavian’s neck. The augur would wince as he felt the son of Poseidon release in him, overly sensitive and in slight pain. They would stay like that, still attached to each other, until Octavian started to squirm causing Percy to laugh.

“S’not funny, I feel gross.” The augur would mutter. Usually at that the sea child would slip out of him, promptly drop the Roman, clean himself off and leave, leaving Octavian to figure himself out. 

Sometimes though.

Sometimes Percy would gently pull out of the augur, using his aquatic ability to clean both himself and Octavian off. Somehow Octavian always felt less sore, even rejuvenated on days like that. He’d never ask Percy, knowing the Greek would deny it. He wouldn’t drop him on the marble ground, instead letting him down gently on to the ground, holding him as he steadied himself. Then he’d look him in the eye, smirk that insufferable smirk, that made him appear much too handsome to be human, and leave calling out ‘See you next Friday, babe.’

Today was such a day. Octavian could only stare dumbfounded once more as Percy swaggered out of the temple. Once he was out of sight, he allowed himself to replay his words and blushed. Really this was stupid, but he liked the attention. It wasn’t love, far from it. It was just a way to take off some unresolved tension. Nonetheless the augur enjoyed it, because even if was just for a few hours he could pretend there was something more between them. The blonde smiled once more.

Octavian quite liked Fridays.


End file.
